This invention relates generally to conveyor belts and, more particularly, to a drive mechanism for endless conveyor belts.
Low coefficient of friction conveyor belts, such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and silicone belting, are used in numerous applications, such as food processing/cooking, screen printing, rubber curing, etc. Many food processing or cooking devices use silicone rubber or other rubber coated rollers for driving belts and a separate mechanism for belt tracking. These belts tend to slip when grease/oil gets on to the drive rollers, causing the user to over-tension and prematurely destroy the belts. Metal cleats have been riveted to belts to provide a tracking mechanism, but can rip the belt leading to premature failure and a risk of the cleats falling off into the food product. There is thus a continuing need for improved drive and tracking mechanisms for conveyor belts.